Walled structures built using natural rock rubble are a common and sought after type of wall. Although there is a range of tools available to the builder of rock walls for sourcing, transporting and lifting rock, the process of fitting randomly shaped rocks together to make a wall has remained essentially unchanged for thousands of years. A highly skilled stonemason is required to visually scan the top of the wall under construction and then inspect the available rock stockpile to select the next rocks to fit into the wall. While it is possible for unskilled wall builders to construct walls, the time taken to achieve the result is much longer, and the quality not as high. Even with a skilled stonemason, wastage, and a less than optimum choice and positioning of the rocks may occur. As a consequence of the high cost of labour, lack of accuracy, wastage and slow building process involved in the building of these types of structures, rough natural rock is under-utilised today as a building material.
The above discussion of background art is included to explain the context of the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any of the documents or other material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of any one of the claims of this specification.